Simple Reason Re-Pos
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: /"Hmm.. kau tahu apa yang mereka semua.. maksudku penghuni Raira, penduduk kota dan seluruh manusia dibumi yang kau cintai, berpikir tentang hubungan kita?" pertanyaan Shizuo terdengar retoris./ [re-post] Shizaya / one shoot / fluff / -complete- mind to review? :)


"BERHENTI KAU, KUTUU!"

Suara bariton seseorang yang berteriak penuh amarah.

BRUKK

'Korban' tidak berdosa yang dilempar lalu jatuh dengan kerasnya dan hancur.

"Ahaha~ bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau kau terus mengejarku, Shizu-chan~?"

Serta tawa kekanakan yang tanpa rasa takut terdengar dengan riangnya.

Dan kejadian ini pun terus berulang sampai bel berbunyi atau salah satu dari mereka dilaporkan guru BK oleh salah satu murid -yang biasanya dijuluki pahlawan oleh murid lain- barulah mereka akan berhenti.

Raira akademi tidak akan pernah sepi jika kedua sejoli ini bertemu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'kutu pengganggu' dan 'monster protozoan.' Setidaknya begitulah panggilan antar 2 orang itu satu sama lain.

Jangan tanyakan apa yang mereka ributkan hingga muncul perasaan ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

Tanyakan saja kenapa mereka tidak bosan-bosannya saling membenci satu sama lain.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan para penghuni Raira dan mungkin saja seluruh manusia di bumi ini.

"Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara membenci satu sama lain."

Tapi.. itu hanyalah ansumsi mereka saja.

Kenyataannya?

* * *

******Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita-sensei**

.

.

.

.

******Simple Reason © Tsuioku Lee**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******typo(s) / OOC / One shoot / Fluffy gagal / dll~**

.

___._

___._

___._

**Don't Like Don't Read! and Enjoy please~**

* * *

"Shizuu-chaann..!"

"Apa?"

"Tunggu aku! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat ta-!"

_BRUK_

"Aduh Shizu-chan, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba sih?" keluh Izaya sambil memegang hidungnya yang bertubrukan dengan punggung tegak Shizuo. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku menunggu. Kenapa jadi marah-marah begitu?" bela Shizuo kalem. Dengan cuek ia kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Izaya disampingnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu kan? Sudah tahu aku sedang berlari tadi. Huh!" ucap Izaya tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya." tidak ingin berdebat, Shizuo hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan nada malas.

Izaya berhenti tiba-tiba dari langkahnya.

"Apa lagi?" menyadari hilangnya sosok disampingnya, Shizuo menoleh kebelakang -kearah Izaya- yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Izaya yang sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa. Tapi tetap saja nada cemas yang ingin ia hilangkan masih bisa terbaca.

"Bukan masalah penting." lagi-lagi jawaban tak sesuai harapan yang Izaya dengar.

_"Uso, ne!"_

"Kh.."

Shizuo tahu tak ada gunanya berbohong dihadapan Izaya. Pemuda itu selalu dapat melihat setiap makna kata yang Shizuo lontarkan. Dan lagi berbohong bukanlah keahlian Shizuo.

Shizuo tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang akan cerita atau tidak. Ia melirik kearah Izaya yang memasang tampang ingin tahu yang tidak sabaran.

"Hhaa.. Baiklah-baiklah." Shizuo menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia selau tidak tega dengan tatapan memohon ala ukenya itu.

Izaya tampak senang melihat Shizuo yang akhirnya mau bercerita.

Dengan gerakan kepala, Shizuo menyuruh Izaya mengikuti disampingnya. Izaya pun menurut dan berjalan kearah Shizuo. tak lama mereka lalu sudah terlihat berjalan berdampingan lagi.

"Hmm.. kau tahu apa yang mereka semua.. maksudku penghuni Raira, penduduk kota dan seluruh manusia dibumi yang kau cintai, berpikir tentang hubungan kita?" pertanyaan Shizuo terdengar retoris.

"Mereka berpikir kita saling membenci.." jawab Izaya jujur.

"_Well,_ kenyataannya?"

Bingo!

Itulah yang dipikirkan Shizuo sejak tadi. Izaya langsung menyadarinya. Betapa bodohnya Izaya yang baru sadar dengan keanehan semenya itu.

Shizuo mencemaskan hubungan mereka yang terlihat tidak jelas di mata orang lain.

Yang Izaya tahu, Shizuo tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain disekitarnya. Bagaimana para manusia'nya' yang menilai dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan ia mengaku membenci manusia-manusia munafik itu. Saat ditanya bagaimana pendapatnya tentang manusia oleh Izaya, dia bilang.

"___Cih! Mereka hanya makhluk munafik yang selau punya topeng yang disembunyikan. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sampah macam itu!_" jawabnya dengan tampang horor penuh amarah.

Bisa disimpulkan bagaimana tidak sukanya ia terhadap manusia. Sungguh berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Izaya yang justru menganggap sifat manusia yang seperti itu menarik.

Shizuo memang tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun disekitarnya.

Tidak selain Izaya.

Maka dari itu Izaya sungguh surprise dengan keanehan Shizuo. Dan tidak akan menyangka kalau masalah seperti ini akan mengusik hati semenya tersebut.

"Biar kuberitahu kau satu hal, Shizu-chan." Izaya memecah keheningan. Shizuo menengok sedikit kearahnya dengan acuh. Meski tidak dipungkiri kalau ia penasaran juga.

"Kita saling membenci. Dan itu benar.."

"Hmm.."

"Kita saling suka. Itu juga benar.."

Blush

Keduanya membuang muka secara bersamaan. Terlihat garis pink halus disetiap lekuk wajah mereka.

Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar. Tapi rasa malu tidak juga hilang saat mereka mengakui itu secara lisan.

Padahal hubungan mereka sudah terjalin cukup lama, tapi belum ada kata 'terbiasa' dalam kamu mereka.

Iya, mereka memang menjalin hubungan cukup 'spesial' yang diketahui hanya oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Sebut saja Shinra -teman mereka di Raira, sekaligus yang mempertemukan mereka- Celty -pacar  
Shinra- dan Kasuka -adik Shizuo- entah dari mana adik Shizuo ini tahu. Tapi dari sekian orang yang tahu tentang ini, Kasuka-lah yang paling mengerti dengan keadaan kakak serta kakak iparnya itu.

Mereka menjalin hubungan 'spesial' ini dengan apa adanya  
tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Selalu bersikap wajar seperti biasa mereka lakukan.

Iya wajar, berlari-larian dikoridor sekolah, melempar benda berat tidak wajar, dan mengejek satu sama lain, adalah sikap wajar ala mereka. Jika tidak melakukannya malah terlihat aneh dan ganjal.

Bisa dibilang kekerasan adalah bentuk kasih sayang yang mereka apresiasikan satu sama lain.

Tidak normal memang.

Siapa bilang Izaya Orihara dan Shizuo Heiwajima normal? Itu mustahil. Mereka itu abnormal.

Dalam artian 'berbeda dengan yang lain.'

Kalau kalian bilang Izaya dan Shizuo menutupi hubungan mereka.. itu salah besar! Tak ada yang ditutupi. Mereka terbuka.

Andai saja ada yang bertanya bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Mereka akan menjawab tanpa beban kalau mereka adalah 'sepasang kekasih.'

Tapi kenyataannya tak pernah ada yang menanyakan itu. Lantaran takut dengan kesalamatan jiwa masing-masing.

Walau benar-benar adapun mereka pastinya tak akan pernah percaya dengan jawaban itu. Siapapun tak akan ada yang pernah percaya!

Jangan tanya kenapa. Lihat saja kelakuan mereka sehari-hari dan ambil kesimpulannya.

Jika kalian bilang itu adalah kelakuan remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Berarti kalian sama abnormalnya dengan mereka.

"Cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis. Setipis benang laba-laba yang terajut dipohon. Setipis garis saliva yang tercipta saat kita berhenti berciuman." Izaya melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda. Meski agak canggung tapi ia masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Keadaanya tak berbeda jauh dengan Shizuo saat ini yang sedang mendengarkan.

"Tapi, ada saatnya ketika cinta berubah jadi benci, dan benci berubah jadi cinta. Untung kita masuk option yang ke 2. Ahaha~" Izaya tertawa renyah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Shizuo tampak menyetujui ucapan Izaya tersebut.

"Tanpa menghilangkan rasa benci tentunya."

Mereka pun secara refleks tertawa bersamaan mendengar gurauan Izaya. Yang memang benar adanya. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, merasa lucu saja kalau tahu mereka saling 'benci' tapi malah ngobrol santai begini.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah hampir finish. Raira akademi hanya tinggal 3 blok lagi dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Mereka berhenti tertawa dan Izaya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan manusia-manusia itu tentang kita. Selama masih ada disamping Shizu-chan, aku sudah merasa sangat senang." Izaya tersenyum sangat manis, meski hanya melihatnya dari samping tapi Shizuo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Karena Shizu-chan adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." lanjut Izaya. Ia menoleh kearah Shizuo dengan raut muka yang seratus kali lipat lebih manis dari susu manapun juga yang pernah ia minum.

Tanpa diduga tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba Shizuo menarik tangan Izaya dan mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan hangat. Izaya agak kaget juga tapi ia membiarkannya.

"Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa bicara se-frontal dirimu..?"

".." Izaya _speechless._

"Aku tak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku dengan kata-kata manis sepertimu.." Shizuo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi aku akan menyampaikannya dengan bentuk tindakan."

Izaya blushing seketika dipelukan Shizuo. Kata-kata Shizuo entah kenapa jadi seperti mantra yang dapat menghanyutkannya. Sangat manis dan lembut. Apalagi Shizuo berbicara tepat didekat daun telinganya. Sehingga terasa seperti gelitikan yang sanggup melelehkannya.

_"Daisuki_-Izaya-chan~"

Dengan mesra Shizuo mengecup pipi porselen Izaya. Izaya benar-benar kaget. Meski hanya sebentar tapi itu adalah momen romantis yang sejak lama tidak mereka lakukan. Setelah kejadian langka itu, keduanya kini saling menatap dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

Shizuo tersenyum -lebih tepatnya cengengesan- nggak jelas karena melihat muka ukenya yang blushing parah.

"Ugh! Dasar bodoh!" Izaya jadi salah tingkah sendiri melihat cengiran semenya. Dengan dalih menghilangkan rasa malu ia memukul dada bidang Shizuo.

"Hey, kenapa sih? Apa yang tadi itu masih kurang?" tanya Shizuo iseng. Izaya yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau merasa kaget dan malu 10 kali lipat dari yang tadi. Tahu akan mendapat tinjuan lebih kencang dari yang tadi, Shizuo pun berlari cepat kearah sekolah yang jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat.

"Dasar Shizu-chan. _baka!_"

Izaya pun ikut berlari mengejar Shizuo yang mulai memasuki pintu gerbang. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihat mereka takjub.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

satu kata buat ku... Bakana ... ==,v

ok ini fict ini emang sebenarnya berchapter. tapi karena saya udah gak bisa lanjutin karena satu dan lain hal yakni males dan ide mentok.. maka jadilah saya bikin ini jadi one shoot fluffy yang -uhuk-gagal-uhuk /WTF/

.

.

Saya benar-benar minta MAAF atas keegoisan saya tenteng fict ini.. /bow2jam/

.

.

tapi tetep minta reviewnya minna-saann~~ /dilemparstreetsign/


End file.
